ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Next Avengers 2
The young Avengers meet their parents in the present world, as they encounter Kang. Characters *James Rogers (Noah C. Crawford) *Torunn (Brenna O'Brien) *Azari (Dempsey M. Pappion) *Henry Pym, Jr. (Aidan Drummond) *Francis Barton (Adrian Petriw) Avengers: *Maria Hill (Kathleen Barr) *Thor (James Arnold Taylor) *Hawkeye (Colin Murdock) *Wolverine (Steven Blum) *Iron Man (Marc Worden) *Spider-Man (Jason Marsden) *James Barnes/Captain America (Yuri Lowenthal) *Spider-Woman (Chiara Zanni) S.H.I.E.L.D.: *Steve Rogers (Rino Romano) - new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Future: *Tony Stark (Tom Kane) - killed by Kang *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Ken Kramer/Fred Tatasciore) - killed by Kang Villains: *Kang the Conqueror/Immortus (Jonathan Freeman) - the main antagonist *Apocalypse (Kevin Michael Richardson) *The Horseman of Apocalypse: **Scarlet Witch (Kath Soucie) **Spider-Man (Jason Marsden) **Red-Hulk (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Wolverine (Steven Blum) Plot Immortus is on his knees before fives unidentified figures. He pleads before them that he was there when they were born and every moment of their lives and now he will watch them die. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning kills him. The five figures are revealed to be children of the Avengers. As the Avengers are repairing Soldier Field in Chicago, Captain Steve Rogers states that the world doesn't need H.A.M.M.E.R. or S.H.I.E.L.D., but the Avengers, more than ever. Many answer the call, all except Wonder Man, seeing that the Avengers have caused more harm than good, citing the Superhuman Civil War, the House of M, the Skrull Invasion and Osborn's Dark Reign as proof. Rogers points out that that the Avengers stopped all of that and the Civil War is another story. Wonder Man still refuses and pleads Rogers to not go through with this and if he doesn't, he'll change his decision for him. In Avengers Tower, Rogers has assembled Bucky, Thor, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Spider-Woman and Iron Man to be their next group of Avengers, all for their great qualities. As the team begins to socialize on their doubts and insecurities whether can they work together, Iron Man asks Rogers who is going to run the team. The latter answers that it will be Maria Hill, who asks if this is the entire team, as someone is missing. Then suddenly, Kang the Conqueror appears to deliver a dire warning, only for Thor to blast him out of the building. As the Avengers then go out to confront him on a rooftop, Kang produces out an egg-shaped device that Iron Man recognizes; it is a dark matter accelerator, a doomsday device he hadn't even built yet, capable of inverting the entire city of New York. Kang then cuts to the chase and explains in the future, Ultron has destroyed the Avengers and conquered the Earth. Only their future children will stop him, only to rule the world themselves, having no morals because their parents weren't there to guide them. They need to go to the future and stop them before they can do that. This revelation shocks the Avengers; Hawkeye even asks Kang why can't he stop Ultron. The reply is that he has tried twenty times. He then leaves through a portal, telling them that they must obtain time travel technology on their own to stop this terrible future from ever occurring. If they succeed, he will never attempt to menace them again. But he promises this: he won't put his destiny into the hands of the Avengers or their children, which will compel him to activate the device the next time they meet. Iron Man tries insisting that they doesn't have a time machine; Kang responds that they will when their team is complete. As soon as Kang is gone, Spider-Man asks Iron Man if he even has a time machine. The answer is no, for if he had one, he could've prevented any of their recent, terrible events from ever occurring but become no better than Kang himself. Hawkeye further asserts that Kang shouldn't have told them that they'd even end up having kids. Iron Man then goes into a hypothesis that time and space are actual organisms, which means that past and future is happening now. Even if the future isn't their problem, Thor asserts that they must go to it to save their children. The problem is coming up with a time machine and finding an expert on not only time but interdimensional travel that would not damage reality. The only people they know, such as Doctor Doom, who can't be trusted or Mr. Fantastic, who is not available, have one. However, Wolverine knows the right person for this job. In the future, Kang arrives to report the success of his mission to an elderly Hulk and a Spider-Girl. The Avengers have located Noh-Varr, now calling himself Protector, battling against Titanium Man. They approach him to ask for his assistance in building a time machine to help them save the not-so distant future, as well as his expertise on time-space dimensional travel. Noh initially thinks it to be sarcasm, though Thor tells him it's not. Back at Avengers Tower, Maria Hill is telling Bucky that Kang the Conqueror is obviously setting a trap. He tries reasoning that Kang could've tried killing them all in their sleep, yet he wants them to save space-time. However, Hill informs him that Kang is completely insane, thinks he's "Pharaoh" of the world. They then enter a section of the building where the time machine is being constructed. As soon as its finished, the device projects images of all possible futures. When they see the future Kang was describing, Spider-Man notices that he exists in that time and Spider-Woman sees that she has a child. They then see their children, the Next Avengers, murdering Immortus. If that, all time and space collapsed. The last image seen is the face of an elderly Hulk, before the image vanishes. Their only guess is that time stream was broken by Kang or their children. But before they could utilize Noh's device to travel to the future, they are attacked by Wonder Man, who screams that he warned Steve Rogers not to put the Avengers back together. He goes into a berserker rage and refusing to listen to reason, attacking his fellow Avengers. Noh-Varr is able to blast him out of the tower and into a nearby building. He then comes charging back, before disappearing, as soon as he collides with the tower, destroying Noh's machinery. Iron Man becomes concerned, fearing that another Avenger, just like the Scarlet Witch and the Sentry, has snapped. He orders Hill to find out exactly went on between him and Rogers, before turning to Noh, asking if he rebuild his machine, to which the answer is yes. Then suddenly, there's a flash a light and instantly, Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen are appear. At an apartment with a perfect view of Avengers Tower, a young girl is attempting to view it with binoculars. Then suddenly, Thor crashes through the window. He then gets up to help the other Avengers against Apocalypse and his Horsemen. Maria Hill advises Iron Man to take Noh-Varr somewhere else to build the time machine, to which she is refused, seeing that if Apocalypse is here, then it's a timestream problem. He also notices that the Scarlet Witch is one of the Horsemen. He tries reaching out to her, only for her to react and disassemble his armor, causing him to fall from the sky. Spider-Man jumps down after him and manages to catch him with his webs. Back up at the Tower, Bucky presumes that Apocalypse appearing now must be because of Kang, though Wolverine thinks otherwise, knowing that he and his Horsemen shouldn't be here. Iron Man backs him up and attempts to talk to the ancient mutant only to get babbling from him. Then, he and his Horsemen vanish from view. While Spider-Man is shocked that a future version of himself is a Horseman of Apocalypse, Iron Man details that his scan of Apocalypse can help determine where and when he's been. However, Hill says that they shouldn't send the entire team, because some are needed here to deal with other time-related incident that have been cropping up. As Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Thor and Hawkeye prep for takeoff, they are ambushed by Killraven and Devil Dinosaur. Iron Man, Noh-Varr, Wolverine and Captain America have arrived in the future, where the ultimate battle against Ultron is being waged. Meanwhile, in the present, the other Avengers have met with Killraven, a hero from the far future, who had been jumping between time periods. As it so happens, his enemies, the Martians, are now attacking present New York City. Things then get officially weird when people are rioting in the streets, various objects across time start appearing, including the appearance of Galactus. In the future, Wolverine stops Cap from thinking to kill Kang. Then suddenly, they are attacked and rendered unconscious by the Next Avengers. When they come to, they see the Hulk, the one who sent Kang to get them, and is glad that they're here. The Next Avengers apologize for attacking them, for they were attempting to extract them from a war zone. A future Iron Man turns up, who suddenly separates his younger self from the others as his suit extends surgical tools. In the present, New York City has gone officially crazy; countless beings and objects from other times have manifested into this time period. The Avengers are at a loss about what to do. Thor's immediate concern is to help others and hope that their teammates in the future will succeed. He then charges at Galactus. In the future, future Iron Man has his past self's armor, having known that it would be a liability against Ultron. The Avengers then start to discuss why did Maestro send Kang to alert them to time and space about to end. The only logical conclusion is that their future children didn't break the time stream -- Kang did! As future Iron Man outlines it, Kang brought an army from every period in history repeatedly in his war against UItron. As a result, he cause their time period to trap them in the midst of the time stream hurricane that was created; only Kang is free to time travel. Even as they speak, this day is going to be repeated over and over again, both past and future. As time starts to collapse, the present-day Avengers are instructed to return to their time and stop Kang before he breaks the time stream. Iron Man, Captain America, Wolverine and Noh-Varr instantly return to the moment when they were fighting Apocalypse and his Horsemen. Once their battle is concluded, they go to restart the time machine and arrive in the future before Ultron to ask a favor. Iron Man, Noh-Varr, Captain American and Wolverine meet with a future iteration of Ultron, to warn him of the impending war that Kang the Conqueror will start and bring an end to all time and space as they know it. Therefore, the only solution is to let Kang win. Ultron asks that they give him their time travel device so he could see this war for himself. Noh refuses him. The response from the robot is a powerful energy blast, but Iron Man and Noh block with their shields. Iron Man urges Ultron to prevent the destruction of the time-space continuum by allowing Kang to win. The Avengers then time slide out. Picking up from issue 1, it turns out, that with the Hulk and future Iron Man, Immortus has arranged for all the events the Avengers have set in motion. The Next Avengers then go on recon to see younger Kang, as he assembles his army, composed of well known Marvel icons, to fight Ultron. Within a second, Ultron is destroyed, averting catastrophe. The fact that this was so easy baffled Kang's army, including Doctor Doom. After sending his army back to their time, Kang laments what a disappointment Ultron has been. He then time slides out, promising to find a better battle to fight. With the war averted, everything in the present day has returned to normal. The only problem is, Killraven is stuck in the present. In the future, future Iron Man congratulates the present day Avengers for saving everything. However, he gives his future self a mysterious device, which will help avert what has yet to come. As soon as the Avengers return to their time, the Hulk asks Immortus if he has learned anything. Immortus admits that he has, as he quickly kills the Hulk, Iron Man and Spider-Girl. The Next Avengers react quickly and kill him, just like what they've done at the beginning of issue 1. Back in the present, the Avengers are celebrating a job well done, as Noh is inducted into the team. The only one not drinking is Iron Man, staring at the device his future self gave him. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel studios